Warriors
by Susannah Cruz
Summary: The shinobi world is filled with secrets and lies. Ninja, who have to keep themselves and their loved ones safe, will sometimes tell elaborate tales, or nothing at all. In Makoto's case, she wasn't even aware of her big secret, her life-long lie. Her truth had been kept from her, from the day she was born to the day she became a kunoichi. How tragic, to live a life like that.
1. Chapter 1: Makoto Hatake

_In youth you'd lay,_

 _Awake at night and scheme,_

 _Of all the things that you would change,_

 _But it was just a dream_

-Warriors; **by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"She's so small, so delicate." An airy chuckle escaped her lips. The tears that had formed in her eyes started to spill over. "It's hard to imagine something could be so innocent. So. . . _harmless_." Looking up, her gaze met that of her servant's. "Don't you think?" she asked.

"M'Lady, we should hurry."

Nodding, she let out a shaky breath. Quickly, she adjusted the bundle in her arms, using one of her now-free hands to wipe the tears from her face. It was hard to believe how fast everything had escalated. Who would've thought? One minute, she was giving birth; next, everything was under attack. It made her body shake, her heart hammer violently in her chest.

"Promise me you'll protect her," she stated, her voice trembling. "Promise me you'll get her there safely."

The servant nodded firmly, setting his jaw. "I promise, M'Lady," he said.

Nodding herself, she leaned forward, her body aching and protesting. The pains of childbirth still lingered on her, just _hours_ after it occurred. The servant hurried over, carefully taking the bundle from her. He could hear the soft noises from underneath the layers of blankets.

"You're her last hope, Haru." Her voice, despite her best efforts, expressed the gravity of her emotions. Tears had returned to her eyes, brimming on the very edge of her lashes. "I'm putting my faith in you," she rasped. " _Please_ , get her there safely."

Looking at her for a long moment, Haru nodded. He'd do what he could to fulfill his promise.

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

The Land of Heavens, a small, isolated island miles upon _miles_ off the coast of Kumogakure. The inhabitants of the island tend to keep to themselves at the best of times, only going to the mainland — or any neighboring islands — under completely desperate or otherwise troublesome circumstances. Other than that, the Land of Heavens' occupants will stay within the comforts of their homeland. As a result of their isolation, since they rarely speak to anyone outside their homeland unless it's absolutely necessary, they have no political ties to any other nation. And it seems as though the island's inhabitants are comfortable with that.

The other nations, however, were _not_ comfortable with that. The nations of the shinobi world all have some kind of tie to each other, regardless of how civil they may be. And since the Land of Heavens is so isolated, so secretive, it makes the rest of the world a bit anxious. Are the inhabitants hostile? Are they plotting something? Will they try and ambush anyone? Questions like that always seemed to run through those nations' heads. But in truth, the Land of Heavens had no means to attack. They had no hidden village, no shinobi or military force. The people of the island believed in non-violence. They were content not ruining their livelihoods over something as barbaric as a militaristic force. The Land of Heavens had a reasonable explanation for that.

Since the island's formation over a millennia ago, the Land of Heavens was run by a High Priestess, a woman of exceptional power and wisdom. The island's first Priestess foretold an event — a birth — that would happen in later generations. The child would be the world's saving grace. When times of great pain and war would befall the world, the child would rise up and help bring peace back to the lands. So, because of this belief, the Land of Heavens believed they would never need any kind of protection. The prophetic child would be all they needed. And now, low and behold, a millennia later, a child was born to the island's last High Priestess. A baby girl. The very one Haru was chosen to protect.

It was during the child's birth that the Land of Heavens experienced its greatest catastrophe ever. An attack, an act of mass genocide, by Kirigakure shinobi. It had been the Mizukage's decision to bring forth such a slaughter, and the people of the Land of Heavens was doing everything to save themselves from death. But destiny has a role for everyone. For the people of the island, it was their duty to try and preserve themselves. For Haru, it was to protect the High Priestess's baby. For Konohagakure, it was to bring about as much support as possible.

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

"We don't know much about the Land of Heavens," Lord Third stated, "but we do know they are in dire need of help. We received a messenger bird, carrying a letter asking for help." Holding up the paper, the Third Hokage's gaze carefully scanned over the shinobi standing in front of him. They were the best the Hidden Leaf had to offer, especially in a situation so grim. "The island's High Priestess — the peoples' leader — has asked that we help seek refuge for a young man and an infant," Lord Third went on. "The child is of great importance to the people. So I am sending all of _you_ out to retrieve this man and child. You will meet our civilians at a halfway point. . ."

"Lord Third, may I ask what enemies we might find on the island?"

Taking a drag from his pipe, he folded his hands in front of his mouth. "Kirigakure shinobi," he stated. "The Mizukage sent out their finest shinobi."

The atmosphere quickly changed. There was a tension that hadn't been there before. It was unsettling, making skin crawl and bodies stiffen. The kind of feeling no one enjoyed.

"Lord Third, shouldn't there be more shinobi assigned to a mission like this?"

Letting out a puff of smoke, the Third Hokage let out a thoughtful hum. "You are all the finest shinobi of the Hidden Leaf," he explained, his tone firm. "I will have reinforcements ready, should the situation go awry." Taking another drag from his pipe, the Third Hokage let it out in an almost lazy manner. "I believe in all of you," he said. "I believe you will all get the mission done, and you'll come back safe and sound."

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

Fear wasn't something Haru was familiar with. He'd lived a mostly peaceful life. He was the caregiver of the High Priestess, one of only few people on the island having the honor in having such a task. When news arose of her pregnancy, Haru himself had been assigned to be her personal caretaker. He waited on her, day in and day out, from the beginning of the pregnancy up until the child's birth. He did everything she requested, stayed by her side as frequently as possible. And then the shinobi attacked. His job, as he promised, was to keep the child safe. Haru _had_ to keep that promise.

 _The High Priestess is counting on you,_ Haru thought. _The life of her daughter is depending on you. Do what's best for your people — no, for the world._

Quickly maneuvering his way out of the Priestess's home, Haru made sure to keep the infant as close to him as possible. The one thing he was grateful for was the silence he got in return for all of his moving.

Glancing down at the infant, Haru let out a shaky breath. The child's eyes were open and _very_ much alert. Swallowing thickly, he carefully moved the blankets over so it partially covered the infant's face.

"Oh Gods," Haru murmured, "I pray this child allows us safe passage."

Reaching the back entrance of the Priestess's home, Haru adjusted his hold on the baby and waited for a moment. He had to make sure there was no one outside.

 _How easy is it to detect shinobi?_ Haru thought. His heart was hammering in his chest, his breathing becoming shallow. _How safe would it be for me to go out right now?_

Those questions were valid in their own right. If he left at that very moment, what were the chances of an ambush happening the second he went out? If he stayed in the Priestess's home, then he'd have to deal with Kirigakure shinobi breaking in and killing anyone inside. But Haru also had to keep in mind that, if he were to go outside, he'd have to be extremely careful. Shinobi were stealthy, tricky. They couldn't be easily detected through basic means.

"Gods above," Haru whispered, "give me the strength to get through this."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I feel like this first chapter is a bit of a mess, but it was honestly the best I could come up with. So, yeah. I might come back and change a few things, but I don't know yet. Other than that, I'll let you guys do your thing. Leave constructive criticism where you think it's due. I'd love to know the kind of feedback you guys would bring.**

 **Do I own anything in the Naruto Universe? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the exhaustion I'm currently feeling. If you've got ideas for subplots or OCs, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **If you guys want, you can leave a random fact or story in the review section. It's completely up to you guys, though.**

 **Thank you all so, so much!**

 **Susannah Cruz**


	2. Chapter 2: Makoto Hatake Pt 2

_Die, die, we all pass away,_

 _But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay,_

 _And you might try and hide,_

 _And you might try and pray,_

 _But we all end up the remains of the day_

-Remains of the Day; **from Corpse Bride** (2005)

* * *

Haru understood the dangers that came with opening the back door. He understood that Kiri shinobi could very well be standing on the other side, maybe even hiding. He knew that he didn't stand a chance if he were attacked. Haru's life on the island allowed him to enjoy the ways of a pacifist. _All_ inhabitants of the island were pacifists. That was the only way the people knew. But Haru, who'd spent his whole life never even raising a hand in anger, wished he'd grown up differently. The Land of Heavens was under attack. The High Priestess had given birth to a child, an act never before recorded in the island's history. And now. . .now Haru had to travel all the way to his rendezvous without getting attacked. It seemed impossible, but it had to happen.

If the Priestess's child didn't get to safety, then Haru's purpose, his _promise_ , will be broken. Unfulfilled. One of the main beliefs on the island is the fulfillment of one's purpose. A kind of "destiny", of sorts. The High Priestess's purpose — her destiny — was to birth a child. Haru's was to deliver the child to the Land of Fire. The people of the island. . .their purpose was much more gruesome.

Looking down at the child, for one last time, Haru tried to gather up his strength and courage. He had to keep himself intact for the child. He had to keep himself, and the infant, safe, as promised to the High Priestess.

Haru's eyes softened a bit as he looked at the infant. Her face was partially covered by the blanket, but he could still see parts of her. The child's olive skin and silvery white hair. Her big gray eyes and curious features. She bore so many similarities to the High Priestess, and the powers the child would obtain in the future. . .

Just another reason to keep her safe.

"Stay quiet, Small Lady," Haru murmured, "and we'll get through this fine."

Adjusting the infant enough to feel she was at least _some_ what protected, Haru opened the back door. He felt his heart hammering painfully in his chest, his blood running cold and his head momentarily spinning. He wasn't sure what he'd encounter, and, certainly, the unknown lived up to his expectations. The High Priestess's home was built in such a way, that it had a tremendous view. Where the Priestess lived had a beautiful view of the landscape, showing where many of the island's inhabitants lived. And what Haru saw, after opening that back door, was something horrifying. He saw fires and blood and bodies. He saw Kiri shinobi running around, using their jutsu to slaughter any civilian they came across.

Letting out a shaky breath, Haru hurriedly made his way outside. Looking back at the house for a moment, he felt a sense of guilt wash over him. The High Priestess was still inside, and every muscle in his body was screaming at him to go back and get her. Except, saving her wasn't his purpose. When the shinobi started attacking, after the Small Lady's birth, all protection immediately went to the Priestess's daughter. Forcing himself to look away, Haru set his jaw and started walking. He had to get to the rendezvous point. He'd do whatever he could to make it to the very end.

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

The devastation the Kiri shinobi were causing was beyond comprehension. Haru thought what he was seeing from the High Priestess's home was bad, but seeing it up close was something else entirely. Dismembered, mutilated bodies were scattered everywhere. Blood stained the ground, the walls, anywhere it could possibly reach. And the smell of it. . .the smell was enough to make Haru's stomach lurch. But he continued on, being as careful as possible. He knew the shinobi hadn't left yet, not until every person on the island had been slaughtered.

 _Take careful, but quick, steps,_ Haru thought. He kept the baby as close to him as he possibly could, not for a second wanting to lower his guard with her in his arms. _The rendezvous point is at the docks. All you have to do is make it to the docks._

Carefully, Haru stepped over another mutilated body. His foot ended up in a pool of blood, the liquid having gathered around the body's missing arm. It took everything in Haru's power to not wretch at the sight. After managing to successfully step over the body, he swallowed thickly. He'd already stepped over and scurried by so many of the deceased. Many of them were old comrades, people he'd known his whole life. It broke his heart, while still weakening his stomach, to see his old friends so gruesomely murdered.

Another small whimper. Tears were forming in the baby's eyes, her bottom lip trembling. The very sight caused Haru's blood to run cold.

"Don't cry, Small Lady," Haru whispered, quickening his pace.* " _Please_ , don't cry."

The first cry to escape her mouth caused a jolt of fear to burst through his body. The sound itself was high-pitched, sharp and a bit wobbly. The fear that pulsed through Haru intensified. If any shinobi were nearby, they sure as hell would hear her cries.

With that, Haru started running. He stumbled over bodies, slipped on the blood, and nearly fell multiple times. He did his best to try and put distance between himself and the shinobi, but he knew that it probably wouldn't help. Haru wasn't as experienced as the enemies were. He didn't possess their agility or fighting techniques. He didn't possess anything even _remotely_ valuable when it came to combat. But that didn't mean Haru couldn't _try_ to do something. He had to keep moving, he had to keep in mind that he was getting himself and the Small Lady to safety. Nothing else mattered but that.

 _Damn the docks for being so far,_ Haru thought bitterly. _And damn these shinobi. What have we done to them to deserve such a fate?_

As the Small Lady's cries became louder, the fear that seemingly washed over Haru's body started to change; transform. In a matter of seconds, it became determination. If the Small Lady was going to cry, then that gave Haru even more motivation to get to the docks. He couldn't afford to be careful anymore. The whole game changed the _second_ she started crying.

With his newfound motivation, Haru started running. He was aware of how loud his footfalls sounded, and how the Small Lady's cries only seemed to grow louder and louder. He knew that by running, he'd get to the docks faster, and the chances of getting to the second rendezvous point would rise a little. But Haru had to keep in mind the fact that Kirigakure shinobi would appear at any point to stop them.

 _Don't you dare stop for any reason,_ Haru thought. _You'll be out of this mess in no time — you and the Small Lady will be. As long as you keep moving forward, you'll reach your destination._

And _gods_ , did it feel like that was going to happen. Haru felt as though luck was on his side in those few moments. No shinobi, not a single one, seemed to be focusing on them. It was odd, maybe even a bit unusual, but there'd be no complaining. None at all. The only thing Haru focused on was keeping the Small Lady as close to her as possible, avoiding the bodies and not slipping on the blood, and keeping an eye out for the docks. He had to keep that focus going, it was important he do so.

Time itself seemed to go in all kinds of directions as Haru ran. Sometimes it felt fast, like everything was becoming a blur. He couldn't tell how much time had gone since he left the High Priestess's home, and it rattled his mind. Other times, it felt as though time were slowing down. Haru felt as though he could see every little thing around him. Every speck of blood, every kunai jammed in trees and buildings, and every mutilated body littering the area. In Haru's mind, when time seemed to slow down like that, his brain would become aggravated. How long had he been running for? It didn't feel very long. Why were the docks not in view yet? Was there something wrong? Those questions swirled in Haru's brain. And then there was that small part, that _little_ piece of Haru, that didn't care how much time went by. If he's trying to focus on his mission, the amount of time it takes to get from one place to the next shouldn't matter.

But, of course, Haru's brain liked to make things a bit difficult for him.

When the sails of the ships came into view, a sense of relief washed over Haru. He never thought he'd see anything so magnificent. At least, until a sharp, burning pain swept over him.* The feeling entered his back shoulder, quickly spreading to Haru's back in a matter of seconds. The pain itself was enough to cause him to stumble, to almost drop the Small Lady, but he caught his footing and kept running. He felt a dampness cover his shoulder and run down his back and side. He couldn't afford to stop, not even for an injury.

 _They've found us,_ Haru thought. His breathing became more labored the more he ran. He stumbled more on his footing, the pain becoming more intense. But he couldn't stop. Not yet. The ships looked so close and Haru was _so_ determined. He couldn't let those Kiri shinobi get him when he was that close.

The sounds of footfalls echoed behind Haru. They were fast, quickly approaching him. Before he could do anything, before he could process what was going on, another burning, sharp pain shot through Haru's body. Only that new pain came in the back of his leg, causing him to fall and skid on his knees. Haru did everything in his power to not cry out in pain. The Small Lady seemed to do enough crying for the both of them, anyway. Looking down at her, Haru felt his heart clench. Tears were running down her face, her nose scrunched up and her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth was wide open, screeches and wails came out, probably the loudest sound Haru ever heard aside from his breathing in that moment.

"You thought we wouldn't find you?" A Kiri shinobi stalked in front of Haru. His face was covered, only his eyes were visible, and that was the most frightening part. The Kiri shinobi's eyes were wide and somewhat bloodshot, looking similar to that of a wild animal. "It's a good thing that brat gave you away," the shinobi cackled. "Who knows what kind of trouble you'd cause if you escaped."

Haru pursed his lips. His shoulder was in immense pain, the blood pouring from it causing his clothes to his skin. His arms trembled from the weight of that pain. And his leg, that was something else entirely. The weapon lodged in Haru's leg was firmly in there, adding a new wave of pain with every twitch. The blood from his leg wound started to gather, drenching his skin and pants.

"I have to say, though," the shinobi grumbled, "killing all of you was easier than I thought."

Taking out a kunai, the shinobi spun it around a couple times before aiming it at Haru's head.

 _You've got to do something,_ Haru thought. _You've got to protect the Small Lady. It's your duty. Don't give up just yet._

"Sacred Jutsu: Fire of the Heavens!" The cry was so sudden, so _unexpected_. And, at the same time, so was the shinobi bursting into flames. Haru watched, in utter confusion, as multicolored flames consumed the shinobi, causing him to cry and fall to the ground, writhing in pain. The sounds of someone landing on the ground caused Haru to flinch slightly. He didn't dare turn his head, frightened and anxious on what he'd see. The smell of the burning shinobi started to hang heavily in the air, the flames lasting for a few more seconds before vanishing. "I've got to say, Haru," a female voice stated, "you gave me quite the scare."

Haru's eyes widened. His recognized that voice. Turning his head slightly, he could see the form of a woman beside him. Long blonde hair with a mischievous twinkle in her green eyes. She still wore the traditional outfit of a spiritual healer. "Hana?" Haru exclaimed, his voice trembling. "I thought you died."

Walking into his full view, Hana shook her head, a small smile on her face. "The benefits of being the High Priestess's healer," she sighed, "was reading a lot of her scrolls. Some of them had good defensive techniques."

"That move you used," Haru murmured, "was that one of those techniques?"

Hana simply nodded. "Only spiritual healers were allowed to read the High Priestess's scrolls," she explained. "To learn how to purify evil spirits, no matter how small, that might try and taint our Lady's mind." Gripped tightly in Hana's hand were her rosaries. Her dewdrop fire opal rosaries. "The Fire of the Heavens technique is to purify any evil spirits that manifest into a physical form."

With a weak chuckle, Haru shook his head.

"C'mon now," she said. "We need to get you and the child to the docks."

"You know of. . .?"

"Of course." A devious smile came across Hana's face. "You're not the only one the High Priestess would express her thoughts to."*

Quickly pulling the weapons out of Haru's body, with him poorly attempting at concealing his cries, Hana helped him up. While they made their way to the docks, the Small Lady had all but stopped crying.

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

When they finally made it to the docks, Haru and Hana let out sighs of relief. There was no greater feeling than being able to finally leave the chaos of their homeland.

Approaching the first ship, possibly the smallest out of all of them, Hana knocked on the side. A minute went by before footsteps could be heard. When the two looked up, they were met with the frightened gaze of a crew member. "State your purpose," he said.

"I've got the child," Haru said, his voice trembling. He'd lost a great deal of blood already, his body was growing weak. "She requires travel to the second rendezvous point."

Scurrying away, Haru let out a shaky breath. Hana had a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him steady while keeping an eye out. A board was let down, allowing access to the ship.

"Come on," Hana murmured, gently leading her companion to the ship.

"I don't remember the High Priestess saying anything about a healer," the crew member sneered. His eyes narrowed almost condescendingly at Hana, causing her lips to purse.

"I'm here helping a friend." Hana's response was clipped as she scrutinized him, as well. "The child is safe, that's all that matters."

With a scoff, the member rolled his eyes. "He'll know what to do with her," he said. "The ship's ready to go."

Gently removing Hana's hand from his shoulder, Haru made his way to the entrance below deck. He was limping, his body slowly going limp.*

"Haru, wait." Hana hurried over to where he'd stopped. She handed him her rosaries. "This will provide the protection she'll need."

"I can't. . .," Haru said.

"Listen, once she's old enough, she'll know what to do with them. She's the daughter of the High Priestess, after all. It should come naturally."

With a sigh, Haru nodded and took the rosaries. Hana had a point. The Small Lady was the child of the most powerful woman in the Land of Heavens. She'd know what to do with it.

"And _you_ ," Hana exclaimed, whipping her head in the direction of the crew member, "let's get this started."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for how long it took to post this chapter. I know, it's ridiculous, but here it is! Hopefully you guys can forgive me. But, in the meantime, please leave constructive criticism! I'd love to get some feedback from you guys.**

 **Do I own anything in the Naruto Universe? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and an interest in history. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Side Note** **: "So, for any of you who may watch The Walking Dead, Rick Grimes has officially been written off the show. I want to say he's still alive, or that it is implied, in some way, he's not dead, like the writers left it open to interpretation, but I don't really know. I haven't watched the show since halfway through season 8. All I know is that Andrew Lincoln, who played Rick, is no longer in the show. And if, in some way, Rick didn't die, I believe Andrew Lincoln expressed he has no interest in returning to the show. But, supposedly, there is going to be a Walking Dead movie trilogy that will have Rick in it. Which I think is odd.**

 **I don't know.**

 **But, on the topic of Walking Dead actors and whatnot, Scott Wilson, who played Hershel Greene in the earlier seasons of the show, died recently. I found that to be extremely heartbreaking because, 1. Scott Wilson was a talented actor; and 2. Hershel was one of my favorite characters. For those of you who had heard of the death might think of it as somewhat old news, but I thought it was something that could get a bit of acknowledgement.**

 **What kinds of thoughts do you guys have? What are your thoughts with Rick being off the show? If The Walking Dead team honestly thinks a movie trilogy is in their future, how do you think that'll pan out?"**

 **Leave a random fact or story in the reviews. Only if you want to, though.**

 **Thank you all so, so much!**

 **Susannah Cruz**


	3. Chapter 3: Makoto Hatake Pt 3

_Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide,_

 _No escape from reality_

-Bohemian Rhapsody; **by Queen**

* * *

"You need to sit still." Hana glared at Haru, a slight pout on her face. The two remained in a small room under the ship's deck. It was requested that they remain down there until they reached their destination. "If you want me to heal your wounds, you can't move around too much."

Letting out a pained hiss, Haru let out a frustrated growl. "Look, your healing isn't working," he exclaimed. "I've already lost enough blood, Hana. Why don't you just. . ."

" _Don't_ finish that." The pair, along with the ship's crew and the baby, had been sailing to the second rendezvous point for a couple hours. The fact that they were able to leave the docks with no trouble was surprising, and it allowed them all to relax. They weren't in danger of the shinobi anymore. The High Priestess's daughter could finally have a life in a much safer environment. "I'll heal you up," Hana stated. "And we'll get to Konoha and the Small Lady will be safe."

"And what of us?" Haru murmured. "We have no home, nothing. What will _we_ do?"

"We can figure something out."

Looking down, Haru frowned for a moment. The Land of Heavens had been destroyed. Kirigakure shinobi had, quite literally, wiped out _every_ thing. To make matters worse, it seemed as though the only survivors of the horrific act were the people on the ship.

"We should be grateful, though," Hana went on, "that Captain Kazuki allowed us to to seek refuge on his ship. He'll be repaid greatly for his service."

"How will he be repaid?" Haru asked. He let out a sharp grimace when Hana pushed against the wound on his leg.

"I don't know."

Letting out a sigh, Haru tried his best to figure something out. He knew that, since the Land of Heavens was destroyed, their currency was meaningless. Maybe Kazuki would be willing to overlook the chance of payment. Maybe he'd just be content with the escaping with his life. Looking over, Haru saw the Small Lady, wrapped in her blankets and placed in a woven basket. Hana's rosaries were placed carefully over the baby's body, as if to keep her safe.

Hana's gaze followed Haru's. A small smile formed on her lips. "The rosaries should protect her," she said. "The spirits of the deceased, since they were killed in such a gruesome fashion, will probably be vengeful. It's nice to think ahead."

"You honestly think spirits could try and hurt her?"

"You never know." Hana pressed harder on Haru's leg. She was trying to use her limited medical training to help her friend out, but it seemed as though nothing was working. There was something about his wounds that resisted any kind of chakra-based healing.* And that was what Hana had been doing for the past half hour, using her chakra to try and heal Haru. "Our people are very spiritual," she went on. "Or, _were_ very spiritual. In legends, it was stated that upon death, our souls would remain on this planet to help guide the next generation."

"Have you seen any of these souls?"

Hana shrugged.

"Don't give me that."

"What?" A mischievous glint appeared in Hana's eyes.

"Have you seen these souls?" Haru pressed, a small smirk on his face.

"One."

"Who was it?"

"A man," Hana said. "Very old, very powerful. Our ancestor."

Haru's eyes widened. "You saw _him_?" he exclaimed. He let out a soft whine, regretting the sense of excitement he felt. He'd lost too much blood already, if he got himself all worked up, he'd lose a lot more.

"I did."

"What did he have to say?"

Letting out a soft chuckle, Hana shook her head. "Back home, should I tell anyone but the High Priestess, I would've gotten in trouble," she murmured.

"It's a good thing we're not at home, then."

Sighing, she nodded. "He believed that the Small Lady will meet someone of great importance," Hana explained. "Someone strong yet kind."

"Strong yet kind?" Haru murmured.

"Yeah. He didn't give too much away, probably hoping to keep up a mysterious front."

Nodding, Haru let out a wobbly breath. Leaning his head back for a moment, he closed his eyes and tried to block out the numbing pain he was currently feeling. While the way Hana was handling the healing was appreciated, she was too rough, too forceful, in the way she was doing it.

Hana, on the other hand, noticed how little her attempt at healing truly was. The bleeding was barely even slowing, and the cuts showed no sign of closing. That made her brows furrow, her jaw set. She couldn't understand why her methods weren't working. She felt as though she'd tried everything.

"Haru, I don't think I'll be able to heal these wounds," Hana murmured, her voice laced with worry. She removed her hands from his leg wound, her eyes wide with concern. "I don't know what that shinobi had on his kunai, but I can't heal these wounds."

"I tried telling you," he sighed. "I'll be fine. As long as the Small Lady gets to her destination, then everything will be just fine."

"Don't talk like that," Hana exclaimed. When the Small Lady let out a small whimper, the healer pursed her lips. "You're talking like you're about to die. We should be at the rendezvous soon enough. The Konoha shinobi should be able to help you."

"Hana, I need you to listen to me. . .the Land of Heavens has _never_ been politically connected to _any_ of the Great Nations. Not even the smaller nations had any connection to us. What makes you think Konoha shinobi would give a damn about me?"

"I doubt they'd be savages. They wouldn't let an innocent man die."

"As far as they're concerned, they have every reason to believe we're not innocent," Haru sighed. He had been sitting, leaning back on his hands, for what felt like a lifetime. All he wanted was for the pain to end, to feel _any_ kind of physical relief. In his eyes, it wasn't too much to ask. But because Hana's healing powers couldn't do anything, he'd have to endure the pain for as long as possible.

 _Maybe until you die,_ Haru thought. _How much blood has to go before someone goes critical? The kunai seemed to have gone deep, and it looks like you're only going to get worse._

Letting out an airy chuckle, Haru turned his head to Hana. "Look, I don't know what's going to happen between now and later," he said, "but promise me you'll look after the Small Lady."

"Don't you _dare_ talk like this."

"I'm being serious," he said. "If I'm denied medical treatment — if I even _make_ it that far — make sure the Small Lady is safe and _alive_."

With tears forming in Hana's eyes, she swallowed her words and simply nodded. She knew that Haru's purpose was being fulfilled. He got her out of their homeland. She'd be safe in no time. Now it was Hana's time.

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

Lord Third took a long drag from his pipe, letting out the smoke in one exhale. He was still in his office, paperwork placed all around him. His chosen shinobi had already left for the rendezvous point and his reinforcements had been informed; he could only hope things went well. If the man and child could get back to Konoha in one piece, without any trouble, then the mission would be successful. That's all anyone could really ask for.

With his elbows resting firmly on his desk, Lord Third had his hands folded in front of his face. The Land of Heavens. . .it was such a mysterious place. No one in any of the shinobi nations had any valuable information on _it_ or its inhabitants. It was rather unsettling. But more questions were raised when the Land of Heavens' High Priestess sent out a distress letter to Konoha.

 _Why not contact Kumogakure?_ he thought. _The Land of Heavens is closer to Kumo than here. I don't understand why the High Priestess felt the need to contact us._

It was truly baffling.

Taking another drag from his pipe, Lord Third leaned back in his seat for a moment. Scanning the paperwork in front of him, he knew he had to focus on his other tasks. If any troubles should arise, he'd be notified immediately. He could only _hope_ it didn't come to that.

 **(ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ**

"How're you feeling?" Kakashi looked down at Guy, who looked to be ill. "Do you need anything?"

Letting out a frustrated huff, Guy shook his head. "I don't need anything," he mumbled.

Shaking his head in amusement, Kakashi stuffed his hands in his pockets. He and Guy were currently below deck. The other shinobi that were assigned to the mission were up above, taking turns scouting the ship and looking out for enemies. Kakashi had done his shift, and chose to go check on his companion for a little while.

"What do you think of the Land of Heavens?" Guy sighed, a hint of a whine in his voice. "Do you think it really is what everyone claims?"

Kakashi simply shrugged. "We're not _actually_ going to the Land of Heavens, Guy," he stated. "Our rendezvous point is on a more secluded piece of land."

Giving a rather dramatic sigh, Guy crossed his arms over his chest. He would've given anything to see what the island looked like. The only downside were the Kirigakure shinobi currently attacking it.

"I'm sure the man we'll be picking up will be able to tell you all about it," Kakashi said. "How about that?"

Guy simply gave a thoughtful hum.

"Do you think you'll be well enough to take a shift?" The silver-haired shinobi looked at his friend expectantly. Guy was the only one among the group of shinobi who hadn't done his fair share.

"I suppose so," he sighed.

"Good," Kakashi said. "Aina should be finishing her rounds soon. We should be heading back up about now."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Hey, sorry for the wait on this! I know it's a bit sloppy, and I don't entirely like it, but hopefully you guys can find something decent in it. So, yeah. I'll let you guys do your thing. You know, constructive criticism and all that.**

 **Do I own anything in the Naruto Universe? No. No I don't. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the socks on my feet. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Side Note** **: "So, I have a problem. And it involves Kakashi and his age. I know, in Part I and onward, it's fairly easy. But the one thing I'm struggling with would be his age from childhood to teenage years. I've tried googling it, and I've gotten different answers. Hopefully you guys can help!**

 **Okay. . .**

 **So these first few chapters take place (roughly) six months after the Nine Tails' attack. Which means Naruto would be (roughly) six months old. Now, I don't entirely know how old Kakashi was at that time, but some people are certain he's either 14 or 15 years old. Some people say it has to do with math involving Kakashi's and Naruto's age(s) in Part I determining his age when the attack happened, and others are trying to figure out Kakashi's whole shinobi timeline from when he became a genin to figure out his age when that whole mess happened. I'm just going to say, just for the hell of it, that Kakashi is 15 years old.**

 **Just because I'm curious and mildly stressed, how old do you guys think Kakashi was during the Nine Tails' attack?"**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact or story in the reviews. It could be on something old or on something new!**

 **Thank you all so, so much.**

 **Susannah Cruz**


	4. Chapter 4: Makoto Hatake Pt 4

_I got too many people (da da da da) I got left to prove wrong,_

 _All those motherfuckers (da da da da) been too mean for too long,_

 _And I'm so sick of crying, yeah,_

 _Darling, what's if for?_

 _I could fight forever, oh, but life's too short_

-Bastards; **by Kesha**

* * *

It was almost amazing, how quickly blood loss could change a person. Any hint of color on their face would drain. Their eyes would glaze over. They'd look feverish, but in reality, they weren't. For Haru, he was displaying all of those symptoms, and more. He looked like an absolute mess. Hana wanted to do something, she wanted to _help_ him, but there was nothing for her to do. Nothing she did seemed to work. Nothing could compare to the feeling of failing a friend.

Looking down, Hana felt her jaw set.

"Haru," she murmured, successfully grabbing his attention.

"What?" he mumbled. His eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath.

"We'll be arriving at the rendezvous point soon."

A hint of a smile came onto Haru's face. He couldn't believe it. He managed to survive the trip.* How amazing was that? How _fulfilling_ it was!

"If the Konoha shinobi are there," Hana went on, "the exchange could be done and our jobs will be completed."

"Hana, I fear I won't have much longer," Haru exhaled.

"I know."

Looking over at her, Haru let out an airy sigh. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be."

"Why?"

"You've done all you can," Hana stated. "That's all any of us could've asked for."

"I still feel like I could have done more."

Shaking her head, Hana tried for a smile. "Everything you've done, the High Priestess would be eternally grateful," she said. "Even the gods are smiling down on us — on _you_ — as we speak."

"If only they could have done more to help."

"Religious beliefs are always complicated," Hana said. "But believing in something, spiritual or not, can make people stronger."

Haru simply hummed in response.

"We all do what we have to," she went on, "to make it in the world. Our strengths, our beliefs, our _friends_ — they all help us in different ways."

"What helped you?" Haru asked.

"Mediation, for one. The other being curiosity."

Letting out a weak chuckle, Haru nodded. "Yeah," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Hana sighed. "I wish there was more I could do."

"You've done all you could."

 **(σ'∀')σ*。・゜+.***

The Small Lady was crying. She picked up on the change in atmosphere, after only a little while. She was initially uncomfortable with it, but when it got really bad, when Haru was getting uncomfortably close to death, _that's_ when she started crying. _That's_ when she let it all out. Hana had immediately picked the child up, looking for ways to comfort her, but nothing worked. The Small Lady's cries only got louder and more piercing. It unsettled everyone.

"I'm sorry for her crying," Hana said. "I'll try and get her to stop."

"She probably senses what's going on," Haru stated. "She's the High Priestess's daughter. I wouldn't be surprised if she was displaying abilities so soon after birth."

"I certainly would be." Hana started to gently bounce in place, holding the Small Lady close to her chest. She was doing everything in her power to quiet the baby down, growing increasingly restless with each screeching cry. "I don't think the High Priestess would show abilities so soon."

"That's because they don't typically bear children," Haru murmured. "The next Priestess is usually a distant relative."

Looking down at the infant, Hana felt her heart break a little. The infant's eyes were darting around, as if trying to pick up on something. Tears were rolling down the child's red cheeks. Wet whimpers were escaping the Small Lady's mouth, and Hana was happy the screeches stopped momentarily.

If only they had a true understanding on how the baby felt. Being the _child_ of the highest ranking individual in the Land of Heaven meant she'd inherit some powerful abilities. Haru and Hana just didn't know what to expect. That seemed only natural.

But Hana. . .she couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the child. After all the mayhem they went through just to escape the ambush, it was a miracle any of them made it as far as they did. The small group was lucky in their own right. That much was obvious.

Looking up, Hana felt her jaw set. Whatever happened when they reached their rendezvous point, she'd try and be as involved in the Small Lady's life as possible. It wouldn't matter what Konoha's leader declared; the baby needed someone familiar, someone who went through the same hardships, to make it through life. It's only through that same common ground that they'd make it in the world.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know I've waited WAY too long to post this chapter, and I apologize. I didn't want to wait this long, but I had writer's block and got sidetracked. On top of that, this chapter is shorter than my other ones, and I'd like to apologize for that, too. Hopefully you guys can look for some upside to all of this. I don't know. Constructive criticism is what I'm looking for honestly.**

 **Nothing in the Naruto Universe belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the writer's block I'm currently experiencing. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Again, if you guys can leave constructive criticism, I'd appreciate it. I wouldn't mind knowing what I can improve on!**

 **Thanks, guys!**

 **Susannah Cruz**


End file.
